


Spectacle

by tokkee



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkee/pseuds/tokkee
Summary: Young Xander suffers under the hands of his cruel father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ THIS if you don't like non-consensual sex, underage sex, or incest. It's fucked up. You've been warned.
> 
> I shit you not, someone from tumblr reported me to the FBI for this fanfiction. They actually did an investigation and found I wasn't breaking any laws, so nothing ever happened. I'm appalled that someone had the audacity to waste precious real life resources trying to get me in trouble for something as stupid as a fanfiction when they could've been out saving REAL people. I deleted the original because I was embarrassed, but now I don't give a fuck. It's fiction. Go spend your energy doing something that helps ACTUAL abuse victims instead of wasting your breath on me, because I'm 100% unapologetic about writing this fictional stuff.
> 
> Also, try not to picture this with goopy Garon or even regular Garon from the present from the games. He had good looking children so I assume he wasn't always completely disgusting looking. But uhh, no judgment if that's what you prefer!

The air was loud with chatter and energy at the Cyrkensia theatre. Xander and Camilla held hands as the stepped onto the guarded balcony before sitting on opposite sides of their father's large, throne-like seat. The balcony had the best view of the stage in the entire building, situated perfectly center and towering above the seats below. King Garon paid a pretty sum to reserve the space year round, and the Nohrian royal family often took leave to watch the spectacular shows.

"Are you excited, Xander?" Camilla asked with a smile. "Beruka said I'd really like this concert! Thanks so much for coming with me!"

"Of course. It's nice to take a break from training every once in a while."

"Ugh, I'm so glad father isn't as strict with me yet about combat training. It's so boring. Gunter won't even let me use a real weapon yet." Xander chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I remember those times. Once you start using real weapons, you'll want to go back to using sticks. Real weapons are so heavy and cumbersome."

"If you say so..." She kicked her legs back and forth as she stared at her shiny new shoes. "I want to learn how to use an axe like father. Swords are okay, but there's something about an axe that is so much scarier. I want to be scary and intimidating."

Xander remained silent for a moment while he pondered her words.

"Yeah, me too."

It was not long until they heard commanding footsteps reverberate off the floor beneath them. Both children stiffened out of respect at the arrival of their father. Camilla bowed her head as he walked past her and sat down in his seat between them.

"Hello, father," both said at almost the exact same time.

"Good evening."

The balcony was silent until the room darkened and the musicians entered the stage. Camilla perked up, placing her hands on the arms of the chair and leaning forward to get a better view. Xander could see her smiling features against the dim lighting, her eyes wide with awe, and he couldn't help but smile, too. There were few things that pleased him more than seeing her happy.

=======

It was only minutes into the performance when an icy hand ran itself up Xander's leg, slowly from his knee and up under the sock garter attached to his thigh. The hand froze, but he could feel the soft caress of his father's thumb tenderly rubbing against his skin.

Xander tried not to panic, but all the muscles in his body went rigid anyway. He pretended not to notice.

"A good leader knows what he needs," Garon whispered as he leaned in to his son's ear. The hand at his thigh softly squeezed at his flesh. Camilla turned to them, distracted by the sound of her father's voice.

"Do you know what you need, Xander?"

Xander said nothing.

"If you don't know, you must learn. That is the burden a king must face."

Xander's mind was frantic, and for a moment, he thought of his baby brother, Corrin. Corrin represented so much promise in his darkness, much like the candle Xander carried at night to light the halls of the castle when he snuck out to train. He was dependent on that flicker of hope, and the thought of Garon snuffing it out with his vile touches and venomous words was enough to give him enough strength to submit himself completely.

"Won't you teach me, father?" Xander finally looked up into the eyes of the man who tormented him so and flashed an expression of solemn desperation.

Garon's mouth curled in a victorious grin. Camilla's eyes widened in horror.

Xander needed no further instructions. After slipping down his shorts until they tangled around one ankle, he slowly straddled his father in the chair, pressing his chest against the much larger man. He felt something hard and thick against the cleft of his ass, twitching slightly whenever the boy made any sort of movement. With his legs draped over the arms of the chair, Xander couldn't touch the floor except with the tips of his toes. It meant his father was in total control this time.

"You've been a coward in your training, Xander," Garon said quietly, yet full of regret. "You are undedicated and lazy. It pains me to think you take your title so lightly."

Xander had heard the words before, but he never grew numb to the shame.

"I'm sorry, father."

"It is my duty to push you to your greatest potential. Sometimes, drastic measures need to be taken to ensure the greatest outcome."

Xander felt his eyes burn as he held back his tears.

"I understand, father."

Xander said nothing as his father fumbled through one of his side pockets and heard him unscrew the top off a vial. He tried not to think about the fact that Garon had planned this and came prepared.

After a short time of Garon only preparing himself, the boy felt slick, large hands grasp his bottom and lift him. Xander could only place his hands on his father's shoulders like he knew he preferred. Perhaps, if he was cooperative enough, he wouldn't go after the others. The fleeting thought of his younger siblings made the tears spill over his cheek.

He tried so hard to breathe. One of the first things he was taught for combat is to control his breathing. Don't hold your breath, don't _ever_ hold your breath, they'd say, especially when you are injured and still fighting. But the pain tore through him so fast, he didn't have a chance. His lungs filled with air and held tight as he was ruthlessly penetrated. The searing pain only got worse and worse and worse as his father forced himself upon him.

"H-H... uuuurts...!" he managed to choke out as his fingertips dug into Garon's shoulders, his limbs trembling violently from the assault. "It huuuurts, daddy, p-please...! Please don't...!"

"You dare use such childish titles with me, boy?" Garon dug his nails into the soft skin of Xander's bottom and the young prince mentally kicked himself for losing control. He'd pay for that, he knew.

"S-Sorry... father..."

Camilla swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

His father said nothing more as he filled him to the hilt, pausing before lifting the boy off him completely. Xander sighed at the relief and almost uttered a word of thanks. For a brief moment, he almost believed that Garon was being merciful and had ceased the assault. But that moment was short-lived as he was lowered down again, more quickly this time, and Xander could not hold back the wail of pain as he was torn through once more.

"Are you trying to create a spectacle of your own, Xander?" Garon teased. "Surely, others can see and hear you making such a fuss. How unfitting for a boy of your status."

As Garon began to move him, Xander clamped a hand over his own mouth. The music from the stage was booming enough to drown out the usual sounds of his ass slapping against his father's thighs after each thrust. Each time he was lowered, the young prince stifled the cries that formed in his throat, allowing them to come out as little more than a troubled squeak.

Garon was never gentle with his lovers; he took pride and pleasure in seeing his son's face contorted in pain around his large cock, and he lusted ever so to push Xander's limits of stoicism.

"Are you enjoying the music, Camilla?" he asked nonchalantly.

Camilla's distant gaze towards the stage did not falter. She couldn't look at him.

"Yes, father." Her voice was soft and emotionless. "Thank you for bringing me."

"And you, Xander? How is it?"

"...Good, father." Xander forced himself to exhale before speaking through his ragged inhales. He couldn't waver.

"Is that all?" Garon was prompting him. Xander knew the script well.

"I... love it, father." He paused, attempting to maintain his composure despite uttering such sickening words. "Thank you."

Garon put his hand behind Xander's head and pulled his small body towards him, resting his cheek against his chest. He gently ran his hand through the soft blonde locks in a twisted mock of consolation as he continued to pound into him. Xander's own cock was semi-hard, stimulated merely by the sensation of rubbing against the soft velvet of his father's coat.

"Is it comfort you desire, Xander?" the man cooed softly. "Do you think I don't love you? Is that your reasoning for such sloppy daily improvements? Do you truly crave my attention that much?"

The words stung Xander to the core. He felt the walls he had meticulously built around his mind begin to crumble.

"N-No, father..." he stuttered, suddenly feeling flustered and restless. "I... I-I...!"

A strong shudder shook his body, jolting from his stomach down to his toes. Xander's breaths were suddenly deep and ragged against his father's neck. His thighs squeezed against the chair and for a brief second, all the pain diminishing. Garon stopped moving despite relishing the feeling of his son tightening around him. He grabbed Xander by the shoulder and pushed his limp body back on his lap.

" _Disgusting_ child," Garon seethed, curling his lip. "I attempt to teach you a lesson and you use it for your own selfish gains? My son, nothing but a common whore. How unfit for royalty you are."

Xander panted deeply, tears filling his dark brown eyes. He had no idea what had happened; the sensations scared and confused him. The prince looked down between his legs and noticed fluid leaking from his soft member. It sickened him.

"And you _ruined_ my coat. How disappointing. I would simply _hate_ to have to punish someone else for your constant misbehavior..." Garon's glanced over to Camilla for a brief moment. The boy's stomach felt as if it sunk to his knees.

 _I've failed my siblings,_ Xander thought to himself, tears leaving streaks down his cheeks as he cried without restraint. _I can't protect them. I can't protect anyone. I can't live up to anyone's expectations._

Xander looked over at his sister, who was silently sobbing. Her face was scarlet red and puffy from holding back. Her gaze was still fixated on the stage, but it was full of an emotion he couldn't quite decipher.

_She's so disappointed in me. So disgusted. I... I hate myself. I truly, truly hate myself._

His whole body had become limp, but it did not deter his father from fucking him mercilessly. Xander meekly wrapped his legs around Garon's waist in a final attempt to please him. The pain had returned quickly and in full force, but he embraced it. Perhaps, this was what he truly deserved.

Breaking Xander was all part of the grand agenda. If he lived long enough, he was to be heir to the Nohrian throne. But the boy was naturally timid and slightly fearful. This made him a poor leader but an easy target to be manipulated into someone worthy. Had he been hard-headed and impulsive, Garon knew he would have a difficult time controlling him and shaping him into a man deserving of the title of king.

Garon knew that by humiliation and holding threats over the boy's head, he would become emotionally stunted as a way to cope. A good king is not blinded by his own emotions and those of others. He wanted to mould Xander into a leader focused only on power and loyalty, not mercy and feelings. The first step was to destroy his ability to feel. And certainly, Garon would never turn down the chance to toy with such a beautiful body he helped create.

The look of utter defeat in his son's face pushed the man over the edge. Garon grasped Xander's shoulders once more and forced him down on his cock with as much strength as he could muster, wanting to be as deep as possible as he came hard into the limp body on top of him. Xander only winced as he felt his father swell and twitch inside him. The man continued to pump into him until he went soft, relishing the afterglow as long as possible as he caught his breath.

When he was finished, Garon slid the boy off him and pushed him off his lap. Xander attempted to break his fall but was unsuccessful. He grabbed the arm of the chair and pulled his body up with all his strength, barely able to stand with such painful, trembling legs. As he remained half-standing attempting to regain his balance, Garon wiped his bloodied, come-covered cock on the front of Xander's blouse in a final effort to humiliate him.

Gingerly, Xander grabbed his undergarments and shorts and quickly slid them on before wobbling back to his seat. Silently, he prayed to the gods no one saw what just happened and prayed even harder that his younger sister would forgive him. He felt so filthy that she had to witness him in such a humbling state, being punished for his constant disobedience. He couldn't bear to look at her. His glossy eyes remained fixed at the floor for the remainder of the concert.

As the final curtain fell, the Nohrian royalty stood from their seats, Garon leaving first with the same long, thunderous steps as when he entered. The two siblings stood in silence for a long moment. Xander continued to stare at the floor, still unable to look her in the eyes with his burning shame.

Camilla finally took a step towards him and took his hand in hers. She couldn't stand to see her older brother so defeated, despite her feeling as helpless as she did. If she could pretend everything was fine, maybe he would focus more on himself than her. Typical Xander _always_ put his siblings first, she knew.

"Let's go, big brother," she said as she forced the biggest smile she could muster, looking almost comical against her reddened face. Xander slightly raised his head, glancing up and forcing a smile back, though his was much less convincing.

"Yes, let's."

 


End file.
